


I'm A Seeker

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Ginny Weasley, Peer Pressure, Questioning Character's Pronouns, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Ginny Weasley was used to being asked questions about what xir gender was, but this was the first time that xe had the perfect response, it just so happens to be sarcasm is the best response xe has.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: FtCF: Transgender Characters





	I'm A Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Quidditch is a gender neutral sport: 
> 
> "are you a boy or a girl?"  
> "I'm a seeker."  
> "Yeah but what's between your legs?"  
> "A broom, usually"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188770186@N05/50071732386/in/dateposted-public/)

Quidditch was one of the best things ever invented, if you asked Ginny Weasley. It was better than sliced bread, which if xe was being perfectly honest, xe had no idea why it was important to the muggles. But nonetheless, xe had been spending too much time with Harry and had picked up yet another muggle expression, regardless of that fact though, Quidditch was one of the best things ever invented. 

Now Ginny loved Quidditch for many reasons, but the main reason that xe loved it was because it was gender neutral. For xir whole life, Ginny had been forced to deal with being asked what xir gender was. To begin with, xir parent’s, Molly and Arthur Weasley, had suspected that it was just a case of Ginny being a tomboy, and xir would become more feminine as xir grew up. However that never happened.

The truth was simple: Ginny was non-binary, xir prefered it when the pronouns xe and xir were used, but would accept it if someone made a mistake and used she or her, because of how xe presented. Professor McGonagall had been the one to direct them towards Quidditch. The great professor had found the youngest Weasley hiding away from the end of term festivities, and as the head of Gryffindor house felt it was her duty to discover what was bothering Ginny. And as xe started confessing to the older woman, it all came tumbling out, it was as though once xe had started there was just no stopping it. Everything had to be shared, all the details about how everyone kept telling xir that xe had to be a girl, or rude questions about the body parts that were between xir legs. 

Now, it should go on the record that for the fact that Professor McGonagall was an older witch, who had entered her 60s, she reacted fantastically. And by reacted, Ginny meant that she didn’t react, she just nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment or two, and then spoke. 

“You should try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Weasley”. And, with a comforting hand on xir shoulder, the Professor was off, away to prevent xir brothers, Fred and George, from causing more trouble than they really should be able to. But her suggestion remained with Ginny, and xe kept coming back to this suggestion every so often in xir mind.. 

Come the start of the next school year, Ginny Weasley decided to try out for the Quidditch team. Xe wanted to be a seeker, despite the fact that that position belonged to Harry, because that was the position that Ginny's second eldest brother, Charlie, had taught xir to play. It was also the position that gave xir the biggest sense of achievement, the fact that xe had to focus on something so small, so fast, that it was almost always unseeable. 

Xir brother, Bill, the eldest of Ginny’s brothers, always claimed that it was impossible to be good at being a seeker, unless you had magic eyes, but according to Charlie, Ginny did. So xe went and tried for Charlie’s former position. But tryouts sucked. Honestly, Ginny could not think of a single word to describe them that worked better than sucked. 

Now, it was half a year later, and once again the Gryffindor Seeker position was again held by someone who had the surname Weasley. Harry had gotten himself into trouble, and was banned from the team. The horrid witch known as Dolores Umbridge, who insisted on calling Ginny a girl, had decided that as Ginny had been a close second in the Quidditch tryouts, that xe would get the position. 

The upside to being made the Gryffindor Seeker, is that Ginny had found the best response to someone asking if xe were a boy or a girl. And, it all started because of a conversation they were dragged into with Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillian. Ginny had been on xir way back to the Gryffindor dorms, after a meeting of Dumbledore's Army, when the two boys had stopped xir. Normally, it was easy enough to push them away or threaten to stun the pair, but today Ginny couldn’t risk it. Draco Malfoy, and the rest of Umbridge’s horrid Inquisitorial Squad were nearby, and Ginny most definitely did not want to have to deal with them all. Afterall, the group were doing the bidding of a woman, who wanted to prevent the school from running how it had been prior to Dumbledore being forced out. And honestly, Ginny was still angry about it. Xe no longer felt safe to be xirself, due to the rules that were being put in place by the new acting headteacher of Hogwarts. 

“So, Weasley, what are you?” It was Zacharias Smith, the boy was what Ginny would refer to as a slimeball. He sneered when he spoke, and was the sort of person who would poke you in the shoulder, until he got the response that he was looking for. Xe knew what he wanted, but xe was determined not to give him the answer that he wanted. Xir brothers knew what gender xe had been identified as for xir early childhood, as did the teachers and other members of xir family, but that was it. No one else needed to know.

“Excuse me?” Ginny asked in the most innocent tone that xe could muster, just to increase the level of annoyance that the two boys would be feeling. They had asked this question before, but Fred and George had been there and put an instant end to the conversation. 

“Are you a boy or a girl?” It was Ernie Macmillian who questioned xir this time. He was determined that they were getting an answer, even if they had to ask xir in the simplest ways possible. He took a step closer into xir space, he knew that he could intimidate xir if he wanted to, and right now he wanted an answer. 

From what he could see, Ginny Weasley was attempting to be special, have a sense of mystery around them, and trying to make themselves seem important. He didn’t understand why xe thought xe was so important. But he and Zach were going to show xir just how unimportant xe was. 

“I’m a seeker.” Ginny was proud of that answer. Just a few months earlier xe wouldn’t have been able to answer that, but due to Umbridge and her decision to remove Harry from the Quidditch team, xe now could. Xe knew that Zacharias was a chaser for Hufflepuff, and honestly Ginny questioned how he ended up in Hufflepuff, especially with how self-centred he was. 

“Yeah, but what’s between your legs?” Zacharius spat out at xir, as he also invaded xir personal space. He had no care for anyone else’s opinion or comfort really. He and Ernie felt as though they were entitled to anything they wanted. 

“A broom, usually.” Ginny’s tone was serious rather than sarcastic. It also held a tone that suggested that xe didn’t want to discuss it any further. 

And with that answer set in stone as far as xe was concerned, Ginny pushed forward away from the two Hufflepuff’s. It wasn’t the first time that this conversation had occurred, and it wouldn’t be the last, but for now Ginny was pleased with xir response. 

Both Zacharius and Ernie looked at xir in disgust and anger. Xe expected that they would try and cause problems again, but instead of either boy pushing the issue there and then, they both turned and walked away. Ginny waited for a few moments to ensure that they really had walked away, and then she began laughing. It wasn’t that hysterical laugh that would occur when something was either too fun or not funny enough, but it was the laugh of relief. Xe was glad that it was over with. 

“That was brilliant, Ginny.” Of course there was a witness to the whole situation. However, xe recognised the voice and turned happily to face the owner of the voice that had just spoken. Neville Longbottom, he was one of the few people in Hogwarts that xe could say was truly xir friend and not just a classmate. “Are you heading back to the common room?’ 

“Yes, are you?” If Ginny was to be perfectly honest xe would feel a lot more comfortable walking back with Neville rather than alone. 

“Lead the way. And whilst we go, you can tell me where you came up with those answers.” Neville smiled as the pair turned and started to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing CinnamonFeckle and strangewastelandninja for beta’ing this fic


End file.
